mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Featured Articles
I don't want to jump the gun since I'm not an admin here anymore, but the main page templates and the like really need updating. One thing that's very important on being updated is the Featured Article, as that shows off some of the best content this wiki has. When this template isn't updated and shows one article for a few months, it isn't showcasing our best work. I'd like to see the Featured Article template be brought back to life and if there's anyway I could help, I want to do so. I was thinking of using the featured article page and the template to show the pages that are nominated for featured articles and for having a voting system. Of course, the voting system would be adjusted since we don't have many active users. And then the featured article template would be updated more often. And we'd update the previous featured articles and add the queue in. Honestly, I think this Featured Article idea could go very far but we haven't tried doing anything for it yet. Thoughts and opinions as always. – EnemyPeacemaker 23:40, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I am far too busy these days to really be very active on here and update it frequently, so I need someone to do that. I've come to the conclusion all I can really do on MarioWiki or any wiki, really, is make the big and final decisions. I really wish I could contribute more often. I just don't really have any time. I've got far too many other projects. And me saying "I don't have time" is not like a dumb excuse. For real. xD So, I'd like to ask, who would be responsible for updating the main page? I vote Conker. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 06:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, I figured I could do it. On Zeldapedia I run the Temple of Courage now (when I get the introductions to the fights) and that's lot of pages that need updating. So I'm used to it. And Conker hasn't really been the most active either. – EnemyPeacemaker 11:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, I'm fine with that. But I think the page is locked to admins only... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 17:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :The main page is locked. The Featured Article pages and template are not. – EnemyPeacemaker 17:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) That's right. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 20:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Also, it'd be nice if we could change the poll. It's been on the same thing for half a year. And it was called a bi-weekly poll (change that to either monthly, weekly, or just don't put that in there; God knows why I said bi-weekly -_-). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 06:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :To split up the stuff on the MainPage, could I perchance work over the polls? : O If not, oh well. : P I just don't want to overburden anyone or make sure if someone's too busy, we can still get stuff updated! ^^ And plus, as for polls, we could always use ones similar to those on the Bookface! – Wattz2000 14:01, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd like for everything to keep getting regularly updated. Polls, featured media, featured article. Not the glitz pit though, it was pointless from the start. – EnemyPeacemaker 17:41, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Pretty much. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 20:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC)